


Playing House

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [34]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, Sam comes home to find Ryan's "started" without him...</p><p>
  <i>"Is this what you get up to when I'm out?" Sam says, stepping into the room, his hands already on his jeans, fingers trailing over his belt.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Biting his bottom lip, Ryan stares at Sam's hand. "Yeah, well," he mutters, his hole clenching tightly around the dildo. "You know how I love getting fucked."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

"You think ten minutes'll be enough or do you want twenty?" Sam asks, dropping Ryan off in front of his place. He's already hard, stupidly hard in fact, given that this is just pretend, but Christ. This is the stuff of pure fantasy.

"I think I only need ten," Ryan answers, slamming his door shut behind him and circling the car to lean his arms against Sam's open window. "I'm already prepped." He grins and pushes away from the car, jogging up the path to Sam's rental house.

 _Fuck._ Sam groans, smacking his head back against the headrest before he finally drives off with a glance at his watch to mark the time.

His nerves are jumping with excitement when Ryan unlocks the door and slips inside. He undresses in the bedroom and sets his clothing aside to be laundered, then dives into the bottom drawer of the bureau where they've been stashing toys while Sam's been on this shoot. A quick wash-up in the bathroom, and he carefully checks himself before deciding to prep just a bit more. But then he's stretched out on the bed and pushing a large black dildo into himself with a groan, bearing down to take the entire girth, to the base.

Sam drives around a couple of blocks, twice, nodding at the same bunch of kids playing soccer in the street, before he finally returns home. He parks the car and locks up, his cock so hard he can barely walk straight, his jeans achingly tight, as he makes his way in, locking the door behind him and dropping his bag to the floor.

Fuck, it feels so good, a steady rhythm that lights Ryan's nerves on fire. He fucks the dildo into himself again and again, knees bent and spread wide, his other hand pinching and twisting one of his nipples. He is _so_ fucking ready.

Sam heads straight for his bedroom but stops in the door, watching Ryan, watching that dildo stretch his lover's greedy hole, wondering how long it'll take Ryan to notice him.

Ryan shivers, awareness flushing through him in an instant, and his eyes snap open to stare at his lover. He holds Sam's gaze as he shoves the dildo deep once more, twisting it so the molded silicone rakes over his prostate and crying out softly.

"Is this what you get up to when I'm out?" Sam says, stepping into the room, his hands already on his jeans, fingers trailing over his belt.

Biting his bottom lip, Ryan stares at Sam's hand. "Yeah, well," he mutters, his hole clenching tightly around the dildo. "You know how I love getting fucked."

"Yeah, I do, so keep going," Sam says, pulling his belt from its loops and doubling it up, the buckle held tight against his palm.

It's a long moment before Ryan can tear his gaze away from that ominous strip of leather, but then he shuts his eyes again and focuses, finding his rhythm with the dildo once more and dropping his other hand down to close around his erection.

"Did I say touch your cock?" Sam growls, stepping still closer to the bed, hoping Ryan will play along with him.

Ryan jerks back against the pillow in surprise, but after a long tense moment he drops his hand, his eyes wide.

Fuck. Sam takes a deep breath, his cock pulsing against the zipper of his jeans. "Turn over. Leave the dildo in," he orders, knowing he's taking a huge chance here.

His muscles taut with sudden adrenaline, Ryan pushes the dildo as deep as it will go, then rolls to his hands and knees. He's got no fucking clue where Sam is going with this, but so far it's not sending any flares of warning through him. So he'll give it a try.

"Such a fucking slut," Sam says, running a hand over Ryan's ass and the dildo between his cheeks, fingers stroking over his perineum. He taps the belt against one cheek then slaps it a little harder, gauging Ryan's response.

Ryan hisses, more out of surprise than pain. It's not like he couldn't see it coming, it's just... he's still having a bit of trouble believing that he's here, with Sam, doing _this_. He clenches his muscles around the dildo and firms up his stance, ready for more.

Christ. Already so hard he can barely breathe, Sam brings in the belt against one cheek and then the other a half dozen times before landing it right against the base of the dildo.

"Fuck!" Ryan shouts, reflexively clamping down and jerking forward so fast he damn near slams into the headboard. " _Don't_ do that again!" Christ, when Sam slammed the dildo deeper inside him like that, it felt like he was going to fucking burst something, deep inside. It's a little more than Ryan is looking for.

It's not Ryan's safeword, not even close, but Sam knows enough to take his lover seriously. He simply nods and goes back to slapping his cheeks with the belt, alternating as the skin starts to turn a deeper, darker red.

And that... that, Ryan can get into. It hurts, yes, the sharp-edged bite of the leather heating his flesh into a dull aching burn. But as he lets himself relax into the blows, he finds a space that's nearly hypnotic and he lets his mind drift there.

Another dozen strikes and Sam lowers the belt for a moment, running his free hand over Ryan's heated skin. "More?" he asks, fingers trailing over the end of the dildo, gentle pressure.

Ryan nods, then licks his lips and manages to put words together. "Harder," he whispers, clenching around the dildo and shivering at the sudden shock of pleasure. "My thighs."

Harder? Fuck. Sam's cock gives a rugged throb and he steps back, hefting the belt once before bringing the flat of the leather in against the back of Ryan's thighs, careful to avoid his balls.

Growling, Ryan rocks forward to his elbows. He grits his teeth and pushes his ass high, wanting more. Wanting to know what it will feel like, and how much he can take.

Sam lays into Ryan, increasing the strength behind the blows as he sees what his lover can handle. Layering the strikes and watching the backs of Ryan's thighs turn as dark red as his ass.

Ryan yells, fisting his hands in the bedclothes. "Fuck me," he spits out, clenching tight around the dildo and needing more. "Damn it, fuck me!"

Christ. Sam drops the belt and his jeans quickly follow, his t-shirt tugged over his head and dropped to the floor. He climbs onto the bed behind Ryan and twists the dildo from his hole, quickly replacing it with a sharp thrust of his cock, sinking deep as he grips Ryan's heated flesh and pulls him back onto him.

Shouting again, louder this time, Ryan shoves back to meet Sam. The dildo was good. Sam's cock feels fucking unbelievable. Ryan slams back onto his lover again and again, his pace breathless.

Matching Ryan's pace, Sam drives into his hole, holding nothing back, fingers spreading his lover's reddened cheeks, opening him up for his cock.

They can't keep this up for long -- they'll burn each other out. Right now, though, _god_. Ryan revels in the brutality of it, of being taken so hard when his ass and thighs are already fucking on fire. His cock is steadily leaking precome but he doesn't take himself in hand and start to jerk off. Something different is going on with Sam right now.

"Oh, god, fuck," Sam breathes, his head going back for a moment, the sensation overwhelming. "Can you come like this?"

 _What?_ "I... I think so, maybe," Ryan gasps. Without a touch to his prick?

"Try," Sam urges, changing his angle slightly, pushing that fraction deeper. "Come on. Focus on my cock in your ass, how fucking good it feels..."

Hell, Sam is awfully chatty at a time like this. Ryan grinds his teeth and bears down hard around Sam's cock, letting every harsh thrust streak fire through him. And suddenly he's coming, howling at the shock of it and spraying hot onto the bedclothes.

Fuck yes. Sam shouts, nails digging into Ryan's hips, that howl and the clench of his lover's body sending him over in an instant.

God, that burn -- Ryan feels it spread throughout his body. He rocks slightly on his knees, feeling Sam pump every last drop into him. _Fuck_.

Sam thrusts through the aftershocks, pleasure rippling through his entire frame, before finally stilling, his cock still deep inside Ryan. "Oh, fuck," he whispers, hissing in a breath, fingers still spreading his lover's cheeks, eyes locked on the place where they're joined. "That was brilliant."

"Mmmf." It's all Ryan can manage from the depths of the pillow. He feels like he's about to fall over and just crash for sixteen hours.

Grinning, Sam hisses in another breath as he eases out, collapsing on the bed beside Ryan and pulling his lover to join him.

Ryan floats somewhere in afterglow, the heated ache in his ass and thighs throbbing dully with the beat of his heart. Sam's arms feel good around him, and he relaxes totally against his lover.

"I love you," Sam murmurs, brushing a few stray strands from Ryan's forehead. He doesn't really expect a response from Ryan, not after what they just did, but it's important to him that he say it.

[To chapter thirty-five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/532979)


End file.
